


Cómo dormir con tu enemigo en un semestre

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bickering, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Humor, Idiots who don't know they're in love, John's Beard, M/M, Office Sex, Professor John Watson, Professor Sherlock Holmes, Rivalry, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Los profesores visitantes John Watson y Sherlock Holmes son rivales académicos desde hace mucho tiempo, y ahora también indeseables compañeros de oficina en una prestigiosa universidad de Estados Unidos. Cuando sus tensas discusiones dan paso a una mutua atracción, su guerra de ingenio se convierte en algo más personal, hasta que las cosas toman su propio curso. Una fiesta, un número telefónico y una oficina desierta por las noches podrían llegar a unirlos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Sleep with Your Enemy in One Semester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034229) by [221b_careful_what_you_wish_for](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for/pseuds/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for). 



> Algunos datos sobre los académicos de Estados Unidos que pueden ser útiles si no estás familiarizado con el sistema: Muchas universidades operan en un programa de dos periodos; el semestre de otoño (aproximadamente de agosto a diciembre) y el semestre de primavera (aproximadamente de enero a mayo), con un descanso de invierno de cuatro o cinco semanas en medio. Las universidades se dividen en colegiados (tales como derecho, medicina, arte, etc.), los cuales a su vez se dividen en departamentos, escuelas y divisiones. El líder del colegio es llamado decano, mientras que al líder del departamento se le conoce como presidente, principal o director. Realmente hay profesores visitantes que van a enseñar y realizar investigaciones, y no es raro encontrarse con personas con egos gigantescos, políticas intensas y presupuestos ajustados. La universidad de ésta historia es completamente ficticia. 
> 
> Esta es una traducción de la divertida y maravillosa historia de “221b_careful_what_you_wish_for” cuyo nombre original es: “How to sleep with your enemy in one semester”. Por supuesto pondré todo mi esfuerzo en tratar de plasmar la visión de la escritora, pero aún así los invito a leer la historia original, realmente es genial.

_Fotos en las que esta basado éste fic:_

__

__

 

El pasillo estaba en silencio cuando John abrió la puerta de su oficina. Era de mañana, lo suficientemente temprano para que el edificio estuviera vacío, en el campus apenas si había movimiento, solo se veían a unos pocos corredores y gente paseando sus perros por el lugar.

 

La pesada puerta de madera se abrió con un crujido y John se tomó un momento para examinar su nuevo espacio de trabajo; dos mesas de madera maltratadas con sillas que no coinciden, dos archivadores abollados, un perchero, dos estantes abatidos, una mesa pequeña con una cafetera y cuatro tazas de extraños diseños, una ventana que daba a un patio frondoso y un viejo radiador de vapor que muy posiblemente haría el ruido de un silbido durante todo el invierno. Al parecer, los profesores visitantes no tenían el rango suficiente para ser asignados a elegantes oficinas.  

 

Suspiró y dejó su maletín en el escritorio más cercano, preguntándose si había tomado la decisión correcta al aceptar enseñar ciencias forenses durante un año en esta universidad estadounidense. Aunque la universidad era prestigiosa, su paga no era espectacular, pero la promesa de un cambio, de hacer algo novedoso fue lo que lo tentó. Un viejo amigo de su época universitaria lo había buscado para hacerle la oferta de venir a Estados Unidos, prometió una carga ligera de enseñanza y alojamiento pagado, además de mencionar de forma casual la poca distancia en tren que había entre Nueva York y la Costa Atlántica, lo que lo hacía un lugar perfecto para excursiones de fin de semana.

 

John finalmente había aceptado, cambiando temporalmente su sencillo apartamento cerca de Oxford por un insípido apartamento cerca del campus. Había estado en la ciudad durante una semana con la finalidad de superar el desfase de horario y reunirse con el jefe del departamento, poner en orden su papeleo, ubicar la tienda de comestibles más cercana y comprar una bicicleta usada para poder transportarse. Las clases comenzarían en ocho días y ahora estaba listo para acondicionar su oficina.

 

Se rascó su corta barba, todavía sintiéndose medio dormido, deseando haberse detenido a tomar un café en el camino. No importaba, él siempre podría tomar un descanso más tarde. Se aflojó la corbata y encendió la computadora en su escritorio y se sentó en la desgastada silla, ajustando antes la altura y la tensión de la espalda a su satisfacción. Se puso las gafas de lectura, inició sesión con su identificación universitaria y comenzó a configurar los componentes en línea del curso que impartiría durante el semestre de otoño.

 

John estaba profundamente involucrado en su trabajo cuando un fuerte golpe en la puerta lo sobresaltó.

 

—Mírate, ya sumergiéndote en el trabajo. Siempre fuiste un hombre que busca superarse.

 

John sonrió, contento de ver la cara rubicunda de su viejo amigo Mike Stamford. Había sido él quien le extendiera la invitación para venir a enseñar. Se mudó de Inglaterra a Estados Unidos hace una década, pero habían mantenido el contacto, viéndose ocasionalmente en algunas conferencias. Pese a ganar un poco de peso Mike seguía viéndose como aquel chico con quien estudiara hace años en la escuela de medicina de St. Bart’s. Tenían muchas historias en común y al parecer Mike seguía tan alegre como siempre.

 

—¿Te estás acoplando bien?

 

—Si, hasta ahora todo bien.

 

—lo siento, la oficina no es exactamente lujosa –se disculpó Mike– cualquiera pensaría que se trataría un poco mejor a los visitantes académicos, traté de hacerte un espacio en el nuevo edificio, pero ya sabes como va la política.

 

—Está bien, esto funcionará bien.

 

—Al menos tiene que ser mejor que las trincheras en el ejército, creo –bromeó Mike, tratando de sacar lo mejor de la situación.

 

—Si –John forzó una sonrisa, no le gustaba hablar de esa parte de su vida– mejor que Afganistán –decidió cambiar de tema–. Me preguntaba si podría sacar la otra mesa para tener un poco más de espacio.

 

—Er, sobre eso –Mike alisó su corbata a rayas, viéndose incómodo– uno de los profesores regulares está tomando un año sabático, así que estamos un poco sobrecargados por lo que trajimos a otro miembro visitante de la facultad para ayudar a cubrir la carga.

 

John se recostó en su silla y se cruzó de brazos.

 

—Déjame adivinar, estoy compartiendo la oficina con él.

 

—Um si –dijo Mike con timidez– esperaba que hubiera espacio para él en alguna otra de las oficinas sobre el pasillo, pero…… ya sabes….

 

—Política –terminó John la frase secamente, suspiró para sus adentros, ya planeaba trabajar desde casa lo más posible. Se había cansado de prácticamente vivir su vida en lugares cerrados dentro de los cuales comía, dormía y se duchaba siempre con la compañía de otros soldados. Pero una vez que dejó su carrera como médico del ejército y pasó a lo académico decidió guardar su privacidad, enfocando su tiempo a la investigación y la escritura.

 

—¿Quién es el otro profesor visitante? –preguntó John resignado– ¿alguien que conozca?

 

Mike vaciló, sus mejillas se tornaron de un tono más profundo de rosa.

 

—Creo que se han encontrado en algunas ocasiones –contestó.

 

—Oh, vaya que nos hemos encontrado –una voz profunda se arrastró desde la puerta.

 

John giró su cabeza hacia el sonido, sus ojos se estrecharon cuando reconoció al hombre delgado parado tranquilamente junto a la puerta, con su traje a la medida y su rostro afilado, todo ángulos y pómulos y perfección. John lo odiaba.

 

—Holmes –John prácticamente escupió el nombre. Miró acusadoramente a Mike, quien se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie.

 

—Bueno, hablando del diablo –Mike se rió débilmente– el profesor Holmes y el doctor Watson, dos de los principales expertos forenses del mundo en la misma sala…… ¡que gusto!

 

John miró a Sherlock, quien le devolvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

—Permítanme decirles que la universidad está muy honrada de tenerlos a ambos con nosotros este año –dijo Mike– sus cursos están llenos, hay una lista de espera de una milla de largo……… esto va a ser emocionante.

 

John ignoró a Mikey, siguió mirando a Sherlock.

 

—¿Sigues molestando a Scotland Yard con tus extravagantes teorías?

 

Sherlock sonrió condescendientemente.

 

—¿Aún escribes tu pequeño blog de crímenes?

 

—Me impresionaron tanto tus dos últimas publicaciones –intervino Mike tratando de evitar un desastre asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección a John– con tu análisis del daño sobre el tejido en una herida abierta– y luego volteó en dirección a Sherlock– y tu estudio sobre los raros venenos subtropicales, ambos fascinantes. Maravillosas perspectivas las que trae cada uno junto con sus respectivas experiencias en medicina y química.

 

—Gracias –dijo John lacónicamente, tamborileando con los dedos sobre el escritorio.

 

—Ahora, estoy consiente de que ustedes dos tienen un poco de rivalidad –continuó Mike diplomáticamente– quiero decir, esa discusión que tuvieron durante la sesión en el panel de la conferencia de Barcelona hace dos años ¿quién podría olvidarlo? Todavía veo clips de eso dando vueltas por la red, fue algo legendario –Mike suspiró cariñosamente al recordar, sin darse cuenta de la mirada mortal que John apuntó a Sherlock– pero de todos modos, creo que ambos traerán esa energía que tanto necesita éste departamento, agitarán las cosas, lo cual animará a los estudiantes a hablar sobre ciencia y criminología…… Ustedes dos son los mejore en el campo, será fantástico tenerlos aquí juntos ¡que oportunidad para una colaboración!

 

—Prefiero trabajar solo –dijo Sherlock dándole a Mike una mirada helada.

 

—Yo también –agregó John.

 

La sonrisa de Mike cayó mientras miraba de un lado a otro entre ellos. Reunió su dignidad, luego miró su reloj.

 

—Tengo otra cita, estoy seguro de que ustedes resolverán las cosas –caminó hacia la puerta y  luego miró hacia atrás una vez más–. Además, ambos han firmado contratos, al menos que quieran conocer a los abogados de la universidad, les sugiero que encuentren una manera de llevarse bien. Nos estamos viendo –se despidió y salió por el pasillo, dejando a John solo con su némesis.

 

Sherlock maldito Holmes, el pomposo niño bonito que parecía perseguir cada paso de su carrera, emparejándolo; posición por posición, presentación por presentación, elogio por elogio. Habían estado avanzando a lo largo de la misma trayectoria durante años, intercambiando fuertes críticas y comentarios a través de documentales y notas para diversas revistas. Sherlock era brillante, pero sin seguir un canon, su aproximación a la ciencia forense parecía un tanto arrogante, siempre basándose en una ciencia sólida pero con un irritante efecto de intuición o algo parecido a leer la mente de las personas. El método de John era mucho más convencional y se basaba en datos y pruebas sólidas. Él era metódico, Sherlock un torbellino dramático, eran como el agua y el aceite.

 

La única ventaja que tenía sobre Sherlock era su blog, que había ganado una popularidad que superaba con creces el sitio web sorprendentemente insulso de Sherlock. Tanto él como Holmes eran buscados frecuentemente como consultores y testigos expertos en casos de delitos de alto perfil. Además de su investigación académica, ambos escribían sobre su trabajo dentro de dichos casos para el público, pero John sabía que el secreto del éxito era escribir para una audiencia en general, evitando la jerga y explicando el análisis forense en un lenguaje simple y accesible (y tal vez un poco sensacionalista).

 

Pero ahora su rival estaba en esta misma habitación, invadiendo una vez más su territorio.

 

—¿Por qué demonios estás aquí, Holmes? –gruñió John molesto por la camisa ajustada de Sherlock, su traje a la medida y su cabello cuidadosamente peinado. Sherlock era bien conocido por su atención al estilo, pero nadie se atrevía a burlarse de él por eso, a menos que quisiera arriesgarse a una serie de insultos verbales, además también existía el rumor de que era un excelente boxeador.

 

Sherlock entró en la oficina, tomándose su tiempo para responder.

 

—Escuché que Nueva Inglaterra es hermosa en otoño, pensé en verlo por mi mismo –colocó su bolso de cuero negro en el escritorio opuesto, luego pasó un dedo por la madera inspeccionando su limpieza mientras se sentaba en la silla.

 

—No creo eso ni por un segundo –se burló John– ¿Qué, finalmente te echaron de Cambridge?

 

—No, en lo absoluto –contestó Sherlock con suavidad– Stamford me contactó y pensé que me vendría bien un cambio de escenario –sus ojos azules aterrizaron en John, ocasionándole un escalofrío- solo que al parecer se le olvido mencionar que estarías aquí.

 

—Igualmente –se miraron fijamente, sin parpadear. Sherlock finalmente desvió la mirada pareciendo estar aburrido–. Mira –continuo John manteniendo la voz tranquila– ambos estamos atrapados aquí, así que ¿por qué no llegamos a un acuerdo? Tomaré la oficina de las ocho al medio día y tú la tendrás de la una a las cinco.

 

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

 

—¿Y a la hora del medio día?

 

—Zona neutral.

 

—¿Y si no confío en ti? –contestó Sherlock mientras ponía sus pies sobre el escritorio– ¿qué pasa si decides robar mi investigación no publicada mientras no estoy?

 

—Por amor de dios, no voy a entrar en tu computadora –John estaba ofendido, pero no pudo evitar notar como brillaban los zapatos pulidos de Sherlock con la luz. El hombre tenía pies enormes que aún lograban lucir elegantes en sus largas piernas. Realmente no era justo que una persona pudiera ser tan atractiva y a la vez tan molesta.

 

—Es cierto no eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para hackearla….. bien, dividiremos el tiempo como sugieres a partir de mañana.

 

—Bien –John se volvió hacia la pantalla de su computadora, irritado. Intentó trabajar pero se distrajo con el sonido de Sherlock sacando artículos de su bolso y colocándolos en su escritorio. Se encorvó en su silla, intentando bloquear la existencia de su indeseable compañero de oficina.

 

Intentó ignorar los rápidos chasquidos que Sherlock hacía en su computadora mientras tecleaba, tomando consciencia de su propio estilo flojo y lento. Maldición ¿Sherlock tenía que hacer todo mejor?

 

Después de una hora de agonía, John notó que Sherlock apagaba su computadora y recogía sus cosas. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta los tensos nudos en el cuello de John comenzaron a aflojarse ante la perspectiva de estar solo otra vez.

 

—¡Hasta luego! –Sherlock arrojó su bolso sobre su hombro con un gesto elegante y se deslizó por el pasillo.

 

Finalmente solo, John exhaló. Se movió en su asiento, pero descubrió que no podía concentrarse. El leve aroma de la colonia de Sherlock se quedó en el aire, la habitación de repente demasiado tranquila, demasiado vacía. John negó con la cabeza, quitando esas tonterías de su mente, tenía trabajo que hacer.

 


	2. Chapter 2

John se ajustó el micrófono a la solapa y luego miró su reloj, tratando de ser sutil. Solo quedaban diez minutos más, diez largos minutos de estar sentado en el escenario con otros seis miembros de la facultad respondiendo preguntas en un auditorio lleno de estudiantes; algunos atentos, otros aburridos y algunos más revisando descaradamente sus celulares.

 

Sherlock estaba sentado a dos sillas de distancia, parecía igualmente aburrido, probablemente contando los segundos hasta que la sesión de preguntas y respuestas terminara. Se suponía que ayudaría a despertar el interés de los estudiantes en la investigación forense y las trayectorias profesionales, pero a la una y media de la tarde la mayoría solo pensaba en su próxima taza de café o en tomar una siesta.

 

Mike, quien se desempeñaba como moderador, preguntó hacia la audiencia si alguien tenía alguna otra pegunta que quisiera hacer. Un estudiante se acercó al micrófono que estaba colocado en el pasillo central.

 

—Si, hola, tengo una pregunta para el profesor Holmes.

 

Los ojos de Sherlock se fijaron en el estudiante.

 

—En el caso llamado “la novia fantasma”…

 

—Nunca lo llamé así.

 

El estudiante parpadeó inseguro.

 

—Pero el doctor Watson lo hizo.

 

Sherlock lanzó una mirada furiosa a John.

 

—Continúa con tu pregunta –alentó John, ansioso por ver hacia donde los iba a llevar eso.

 

—Entonces; en este caso la Señora estaba muerta, pero volvió como un fantasma y le disparó a su marido ¿cierto? El profesor Holmes originalmente dijo que tenían que ser otras personas disfrazadas y que mientras tanto ella usaba espejos y todo tipo de artefactos para que pareciera que se trataba de un fantasma, y que una de esas personas fue quien le disparó a su esposo.

 

John asintió con la cabeza lo mejor que pudo, encogiéndose ante una historia que ya se había contado demasiadas veces. Sherlock fulminó al estudiante con la mirada.

 

—¿Cuál es tu pregunta? –cuestionó imperiosamente.

 

—Mi pregunta es ¿cuándo se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente equivocado? –Sherlock se erizó.

 

—Mi teoría fue bastante sólida, claramente no hay tal cosa como los fantasmas, la única explicación razonable involucraba un esquema elaborado por un grupo de individuos….

 

—Eran gemelas –interrumpió John– como lo propuse a inicio del caso –miró fijamente a Sherlock– Su hermana perdida hacía mucho tiempo se vengó del marido, que no era un hombre muy agradable, en nombre de su gemela idéntica, una prueba de ADN proporcionó la evidencia –los murmullos comenzaron a sonar por el auditorio y John miró triunfante a Sherlock– el profesor Holmes tiene la teoría de que la solución a un crimen nunca es que se trate de gemelos, obviamente eso no es cierto.

 

Sherlock se agitó en su silla.

 

—Las probabilidades en una población de que existan gemelos idénticos es aproximadamente 1 de cada 250 nacimientos –replicó Sherlock, subiendo el volumen de su voz, lo que provocó que la audiencia levantara la vista de sus teléfonos– las probabilidades de que gemelos idénticos cometan un delito grave son asombrosamente bajas, pero siempre que hay un caso en el que una persona supuestamente está en dos lugares al mismo tiempo el doctor Watson ama sacar a relucir su maravillosa teoría de los gemelos.

 

—Y tenía razón.

 

—¡Jesús, una vez! –Sherlock gritó con exasperación– nunca volverá a suceder.

 

Ondas de emoción corrieron por el auditorio y los estudiantes pasaron sus teléfonos a modo video. Mike intentó tomar el control aclarando su garganta ruidosamente.

 

—Bueno, creo que ya nos estamos quedando sin tiempo…

 

Pero John aún no había terminado, inclinándose hacia delante para dirigirse a Sherlock.

 

—Estadísticamente hablando es una posibilidad.

 

—Posibilidad y probabilidad son dos cosas muy diferentes, deberías recordar eso.

 

—Y tú deberías recordar la navaja de Oakland: la respuesta más simple es a menudo la correcta.

 

—Esa es una exagerada simplificación –respondió Sherlock– pero entonces, eso es tu blog en pocas palabras ¿no?

 

Hubo un jadeo audible de la audiencia.

 

—De acuerdo –Mike se levantó de un salto– definitivamente el tiempo ya se nos ha acabado ¡gracias a nuestros invitados por compartir sus ideas con nosotros el día de hoy!

 

Ignorando la explosión de aplausos John miró a Sherlock con ganas de darle un puñetazo en su linda cara; arrojarlo al suelo, clavar su musculoso cuerpo contra el piso y dominarlo. Se detuvo ante la imagen que sin proponérselo había disparado más adrenalina de la necesaria a su ya de por si estresado sistema nervioso.

 

Cuando bajaron de escenario John se negó a mirar a Sherlock, decidiendo que no debía tentar al destino. Mike corrió hacia los dos.

 

—Espero que esto no se extienda hasta las festividades de ésta noche.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir? –John miró a Mike molesto.

 

—El evento social en la casa del decano –respondió Mike– una buena manera de ponernos todos en el mismo canal.

 

—Presentarse, platicar y mezclarse –la voz de Sherlock estaba cargada de sarcasmo– será toda una delicia.

 

—Mierda –John cerró los ojos con fuerza, lo había olvidado. Dios, no le gustaban las fiestas, y temía encontrarse con Sherlock aún más.

 

❦❦❦

 

John se aferraba a una copa de vino con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro mientras Mike le presentaba a docenas de personas que nunca recordaría. Finalmente logró escaparse a una esquina cercana a la cocina tomando el resto de su bebida.

 

—Este vino es de caja –Sherlock apareció a un lado de John mirando el liquido rojo de su propia copa.

 

—Es alcohol, es lo suficientemente bueno –murmuró John, agarrando otro vaso mientras un mesero pasaba frente a ellos. Sacó de su mente la imagen de sentarse encima del pecho de Sherlock, fragmentos de la fantasía de una lucha lo habían estado atormentando toda la tarde. La necesidad de enfrentar a Sherlock físicamente nunca había sido tan fuerte, y John sabía que era una estupidez, nada más que una reacción inapropiada e inmadura a una frustración que había ido creciendo. Respiró por la nariz, y luego exhalo: _“cálmate, mantente calmado”._

Sherlock tomó un sorbo e hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto. John lo miró notando que traía un traje diferente, este era azul oscuro con una camisa azul claro debajo, sin corbata, nunca llevaba corbata. Él simplemente tenía que mostrar su largo cuello ¿no?

 

—La barba es nueva –comentó Sherlock mientras mantenía sus ojos hacia la multitud.

 

Automáticamente John llevó una de sus manos hacia el rostro.

 

—A la mayoría de las personas parece gustarle.

 

—Lo hacen ¿cierto? –Sherlock murmuró enigmáticamente– te ves mayor.

 

—Todos somos viejos –respondió John. Dios, Sherlock era un imbécil.

 

En ese momento Mike se dirigió hacia ellos con una impresionante mujer tomada de su brazo.

 

—Ah, aquí estás. Me gustaría que conocieras a Irene Adler, profesora de estudios sobre la sexualidad humana.

 

La mujer extendió la mano, luciendo sus largas uñas pintadas de un rojo intenso.

 

—Estoy muy contenta de conocerte, disfruto de tu blog doctor Watson.

 

John estrecho su mano sorprendido.

 

—¿Lees mi blog?

 

—Oh si, me gustó especialmente el caso llamado “el elefante en la habitación” –se volvió hacia Sherlock– y tu sitio web “la ciencia de la deducción”, me fascinaron los índices de cenizas de tabaco y esencias de perfumes.

 

Sherlock tomó su mano con una ligera inclinación mostrándose un poco orgulloso.

 

—Me halaga que estés familiarizada con mi trabajo doctora Adler –John empujó a Sherlock a un lado intrigado.

 

—Por favor llámame Irene –dijo sonriendo amablemente– me gustan las historias de detectives –entonces ella miró a Sherlock– y los detectives.

 

—¿Cuáles son tus intereses de investigación actualmente? –preguntó Sherlock enfáticamente, sin inmutarse por la mirada penetrante de la mujer.

 

—La dinámica dom-sub y por separado lo que se conoce como el daddy kink, un fetiche en el que una de las partes en una pareja es visto como si fuera el padre.

 

John se atragantó con el vino sorprendido por la respuesta. Irene se volteó hacia él.

 

—¿Dije algo que golpeara algún punto sensible? –preguntó divertida.

 

—Mmm no, yo solo…… eso es muy interesante –miró a Sherlock inconscientemente acariciándose la barba, cuando volvió a mirar a Irene ella estaba sonriendo misteriosamente.

 

—¿Se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo? –preguntó.

 

—Varios años –respondió Sherlock vagamente- el mundo académico es pequeño como ya debes saberlo.

 

—Es gracioso que ambos hayan terminado aquí al mismo tiempo.

 

—Soy culpable de eso –respondió Mike levantando la mano jovialmente.

 

—Bien hecho –Irene palmeó el brazo de Mike y se volvió hacia John y Sherlock– estoy segura de que ustedes dos tendrán un año muy productivo trabajando estrechamente.

 

—No estamos trabajando juntos –se apresuró a aclarar John.

 

—Solo estamos compartiendo una oficina –agregó Sherlock.

 

—Oh –Irene se encogió de hombros inocentemente– tal vez puedan asociarse este año, encontrar algún proyecto que los apasione a ambos, hacer que los jugos creativos fluyan –sus labios se separaron con picardía– trabajar juntos, venir con la persona adecuada puede ser taaaan satisfactorio.

 

John vio una expresión burlona en su rostro, sus palabras llenas de insinuaciones, acaso ¿ella estaba insinuando…..? De repente John sintió que su cara y cuello se sonrojaban y rápidamente se excusó. Salió por el patio trasero, respirando el aire fresco del atardecer. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, apartándolo de su frente.

 

Era ridículo, sugerir que él y Sherlock pudieran llegar a tener algún tipo de relación sexual. Ni siquiera podía soportar al arrogante bastardo. Claro, era increíblemente guapo, y su voz era como la miel oscura y era malditamente brillante, pero no había forma de que ellos se unieran, ni en un millón de años. Cada vez que estaban a menos de tres metros de distancia discutían. No estaba interesado en Sherlock. Eso era hilarante, de verdad.

 

John se rió para si mismo, avergonzado de que las palabras de Irene lo hubieran provocado de esa manera. Estaba exagerando, probablemente culpa de jet lag. Se dio la vuelta para regresar a la casa, en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con la vista de la sala estar a través de la ventana, entre todos los invitados John pudo distinguir fácilmente a Sherlock; su altura, su elegante silueta, el contraste del cabello oscuro contra su pálida piel, el largo cuello y sus delgados dedos, su redondeado culo…..

 

John tragó, un calor se extendió bajo su ingle haciéndolo incapaz de apartar la mirada de Sherlock, una terrible realización iluminó su cerebro.

 

_“Mierda”,_ Irene tenía razón, no quería pelear con Sherlock, quería follarlo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, ahí está.


	3. Chapter 3

John logró evitar hablar con Sherlock durante dos semanas, pasando el menor tiempo posible en la oficina, se sentaba lejos de él en las reuniones y apenas si asentía con la cabeza reconociendo su presencia cuando debían estar cerca uno del otro en los eventos sociales obligatorios. Él no quería interactuar con el genio, temiendo despertar más pensamientos perturbadores.

 

Era increíblemente confusa esta inesperada atracción hacia el hombre al que usualmente consideraba su adversario. Pero cuando estaba cerca de Sherlock no podía evitar echar un vistazo furtivo a su rostro mientras hablaba, en esos momentos sus atractivos rasgos estaban animados, sus elegantes manos hacían movimientos que enfatizaban algún punto, su voz era rica y seductora, enviando deliciosas vibraciones a los largo de la columna de John, su cuerpo largo y delgado…..

 

Su suerte finalmente se agotó el fin de semana cuando se detuvo en la oficina para imprimir un cuestionario para su clase, John estaba en la sala de copias, su mente vagaba mientras esperaba a que la impresora terminara para finalmente engrapar los papeles. No vio a Sherlock alcanzar el gabinete de suministros detrás de él hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

 

—John –lo saludó Sherlock neutralmente, seleccionando varios bolígrafos rojos y libretas antes de cerrar la puerta del gabinete, John asintió y luego se volvió hacia la impresora. Podía sentir los ojos de Sherlock en su cuello– ¿examen sorpresa? –preguntó Sherlock después de un largo silencio.

 

John tuvo que darse la vuelta para contestar.

 

—Si, me gusta ver la expresión de terror en los rostros de los estudiantes cuando se los entrego.

 

Sherlock sonrió, haciendo que el pulso de John saltara. La impresora se detuvo con unos pocos clics y John se ocupó de reunir los papeles aun tibios, formando una pila, se giró con la intención de deslizarse rápidamente lejos de Sherlock en el pequeño espacio, pero en lugar de eso terminó chocando contra él, golpeando sus torsos y quedando con sus caras desconcertantemente cerca.

 

—Lo siento –jadeó John mortificado.

 

—Lo siento –Sherlock retrocedió con las mejillas rosadas.

 

John salió corriendo de la sala de fotocopias, metiendo los cuestionarios en su bolsa mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, se subió a su bicicleta que había dejado apoyada contra el edificio y se fue a su casa rápidamente, sus piernas ardían mientras pedaleaba furiosamente cuesta arriba, su pecho aún hormigueaba donde había hecho contacto con el cuerpo de Sherlock.

 

❦❦❦

 

El clima se volvió cada vez más frío, las hojas cambiaron de verdes y amarillas a doradas y borgoñas, los días  se acortaron, el sol se ponía antes de que John regresara a casa por las noches, las cuales por cierto eran bastante frías.

 

Toda su concentración estaba puesta en el trabajo, su horario estaba completo con la enseñanza, la revisión de manuscritos y la edición de un capítulo para el próximo libro de texto en el que estaba contribuyendo. Se topaba con Sherlock de vez en cuando, logrando actuar normalmente, al menos esperaba que así fuera.

 

De pronto llegó noviembre, estaban a solo unos días antes de que las clases terminaran y tomar un receso por el día de acción de gracias. A pesar de que John realmente no entendía el significado de tal evento él estaba esperando una semana tranquila.

 

Ahora estaba sentado en una sala de conferencias abarrotada, y la reunión mensual de profesores continuaba. John se pellizcó el puente de la nariz deseando que el director del departamento termine su informe excesivamente detallado sobre el presupuesto. Sherlock estaba sentado al otro lado de la habitación con los ojos cerrados, posiblemente durmiendo.

 

Una vez que la reunión finalizó John se dirigió inmediatamente a su oficina para ponerse al día con las calificaciones. Acababa de ponerse las gafas cuando apareció Sherlock en la puerta. John frunció el ceño, no era su turno para usar la oficina.

 

Sherlock se demoró un momento jugueteando con la correa de su bolsa.

 

—Mi computadora portátil murió, el disco duro se estrelló y necesito trabajar aquí un poco.

 

John vaciló, luego inclinó la cabeza indicando que podía pasar. Sherlock entró sin hacer ningún ruido y se sentó en su escritorio iniciando sesión en su cuenta. Trabajaron en silencio, pero John estaba muy consciente de Sherlock, parecía que cada átomo estuviera sintonizado eléctricamente con su presencia; “ _Él era un hombre de mediana edad, por el amor de dios”_ se reprendió a sí mismo, _“¿por qué estaba actuando como un adolescente nervioso?”._

 

Sherlock se aclaró la garganta.

 

—Tengo otro favor que pedirte –John levantó la vista sorprendido de que Sherlock pareciera inseguro de si mismo–, estoy trabajando en un nuevo artículo, pero hay algunos aspectos médicos que no están en mi ámbito de experiencia, me preguntaba…… –la voz de Sherlock se apagó de pronto.

 

—Te preguntabas ¿qué?

 

—Si podrías revisar la precisión de algunas notas.

 

—¿Es en serio? –preguntó John con cautela.

 

—Si, dudo que alguien más aquí esté calificado.

 

—Stamford podría hacerlo.

 

—Él está lejos.

 

John se quitó las gafas y jugó con ellas.

 

—¿De repente confías en mí?

 

—Confío en que eres una persona ética –admitió Sherlock a regañadientes.

 

John lo pensó con cuidado, decidiendo arriesgarse.

 

—Bien, podría echarle un vistazo durante los días libres. El alivio cruzó el rostro de Sherlock.

 

—Gracias –hizo una pausa– supongo que te debo un favor.

 

—Absolutamente –contestó John con una sonrisa.

 

John se volvió hacia su computadora sintiendo un aumento de confianza ante el giro de los acontecimientos, Sherlock Holmes había acudido a él en busca de ayuda. El infierno se debe estar congelando.

 

❦❦❦

 

Era jueves, día de acción de gracias, John estaba listo para devolver sus ediciones a Sherlock, la ciudad estaba prácticamente cerrada, todos estaban de visita con amigos y familiares cenando pavo.

 

John estaba aburrido, no había nada más que fútbol americano en la televisión, otra costumbre que él no entendía, ni quería. Por un capricho, decidió montar su bicicleta al departamento de Sherlock para entregarle el borrador, no tenía nada más que hacer y algo de ejercicio le vendría bien. Si Sherlock no estaba dejaría el manuscrito en su buzón.

 

El aire de la tarde se sentía frío en la cara de John mientras éste pedaleaba, su suéter de lana y abrigo lo mantenían caliente, pero sus manos desnudas se estaban congelando, cuando se dio cuenta ya había llegado a la casa en la que vivía Sherlock, él nunca ha estado dentro de ella, pero en una ocasión buscó la dirección del genio y después de eso comenzó a ir varias veces, sintiéndose como un acosador.

 

Era una casa de principios del siglo XIX, con árboles altos que rodeaban la propiedad, el revestimiento de madera de los muros tenía un tono grisáceo debido a la erosión y desde las ventanas se podían vislumbrar unas persianas de color azul. La casa de dos pisos ahora era dividida en dos apartamentos, Sherlock estaba alquilando el piso superior.

 

Cuando John subió los escalones del porche su estómago se contrajo; tal vez debería regresar, pero no, él ya estaba aquí y sería un desperdicio regresar ahora. Respiró hondo, cuadró los hombros y luego tocó el timbre de la puerta que tenía debajo cuidadosamente escrito _“S. Holmes”._

 

Pronto escuchó unos pasos que bajaban las escaleras, luego la puerta se abrió. Sherlock, vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa blanca con las mangas enrolladas, lo miró fijamente.

 

—Lamento haber venido sin avisar, pero salí a pasear….. –John señaló su bicicleta con el dedo pulgar– y…… yo….em….. tengo tu manuscrito.

 

Metió la mano en la bolsa que traía colgando sobre el hombro y le entregó a Sherlock un fajo de papeles que estaban sujetos con un clip negro.

 

—Gracias –Sherlock tomó el manuscrito, todavía parecía confundido de verlo ahí.

 

John estaba en el porche sintiéndose como un idiota.

 

—Esta bien….. déjame saber si tienes alguna pregunta sobre mis comentarios, yo… um…. será mejor que me vaya –se dio la vuelta para irse queriendo meterse en un agujero; _“¿qué demonios había estado esperando?”_

—Espera –gritó Sherlock, abriendo más la puerta– mejor entra un rato.

 

John miró hacia la escalera seducido por el cálido resplandor en la parte superior del descansillo.

 

—Bueno, solo unos minutos.

 

John siguió a Sherlock,  los escalones de madera lucían lisos, pulidos por décadas de uso. Un delicioso aroma llegó a su nariz cuando entraron a la sala de estar, algo estaba cocinándose en el horno.

 

—Permíteme tu abrigo –Sherlock extendió su mano y John se quitó la chaqueta. Mientras el genio colgaba sus cosas en el armario John miró a su alrededor asombrado por los mullidos muebles, el papel tapiz con un diseño inspirado en el art nouveau, las estanterías llenas de libros y la chimenea crepitante. Era encantadoramente acogedor.

 

—Esto es bastante bueno –dijo John, pasando su mano sobre el respaldo curvo de una silla– siento un poco de envidia, mi piso es demasiado aburrido.

 

—La mayoría lo son –asintió Sherlock.

 

—¿Quién vive abajo?

 

—La Señora Turner, es la casera, rara vez la veo.

 

John se acercó a una estantería para leer los títulos de los libros. Sherlock lo observó por unos momentos con las manos en los bolsillos.

 

—Estaba a punto de abrir una botella de vino –dijo finalmente el pelinegro– ¿te gustaría una copa?

 

A John le gustaba mucho este lugar, no quería irse todavía.

 

—Me debes un favor, así es que si.

 

Sherlock sonrió.

 

—Entonces supongo que debería invitarte a cenar, tengo pollo asado, no es exactamente la cena tradicional de pavo, pero hay guisantes y papas y la Señora Turner me trajo una tarta de manzana.

 

John sintió que ninguno de los dos quería pasar la fecha solo, después de todo eran dos ingleses a la deriva en una tierra extranjera. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

 

—Suena delicioso.

 

John ayudó a poner la mesa mientras Sherlock daba los toques finales a la cena. Comieron en la cocina, hablaron sobre algunos chismes del trabajo y posteriormente sobre el artículo de Sherlock que John había revisado. Cuando estuvieron listos para el postre la conversación se torno más personal.

 

—Siempre me he preguntado por qué dejaste el ejercito –Sherlock apuñaló su tenedor a través de la corteza dorada de un delicioso trozo de pastel de manzana– ¿fue por tu lesión en el hombro?

 

La sorpresa de John se convirtió rápidamente en desconfianza.

 

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

 

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

 

—He notado que tiendes a favorecer tu hombro izquierdo, imagino que te habrás desgarrado los rotadores externos o algo así.

 

—Me dispararon –dijo John bajando su copa de vino.

 

Sherlock levantó la vista, su tenedor se detuvo a medio camino de su boca bajándolo lentamente.

 

—Lo siento.

 

—Es algo que ya pasó –dijo desviando su simpatía– me enviaron a casa y seguí adelante.

 

—Pero lo extrañas, ese tipo de vida –dijo Sherlock empujado un trozo de manzana en su plato. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. John se acarició la barba considerando su respuesta.

 

—Algunas veces, la adrenalina….. el calor del momento, las decisiones de vida o muerte….. puede ser algo adictivo.

 

Sherlock mantuvo su mirada estudiándolo.

 

—Una vez adicto, siempre adicto, sé lo que es eso –las cejas de John se unieron y Sherlock extendió su antebrazo revelando un parche de nicotina– solía fumar, todavía lo hago algunos días, mucho antes de eso me drogaba. Ambos nos estamos recuperando de una cosa u otra.

 

John se quedó en silencio, absorbiendo las palabras de Sherlock, quien retiró su brazo.

 

—Es curioso como la criminología atrae a tipos como nosotros –volvió a hablar Sherlock.

 

—La vida académica no es exactamente una zona de guerra.

 

—¿No lo es? Acordonamos nuestro territorio intelectual, luchamos con palabras atacando a nuestros enemigos…..

 

John se encontró con sus ojos, sabía que Sherlock estaba describiendo su propia relación, pero ahora el ambiente entre ellos estaba cambiando, moviéndose hacia algo más estrecho; _“tipos como nosotros”_ había dicho Sherlock, dos tipos que gustaban de la búsqueda de emociones, pero que se habían visto obligados a canalizar sus impulsos a vías más seguras. Eran más parecidos de lo que jamás había imaginado. John sostuvo la mirada de Sherlock.

 

—Entonces ¿qué es esto? –preguntó en voz baja, asintiendo hacia la botella de vino, los platos de postre y el cálido resplandor del fuego.

 

Sherlock levantó su copa de vino con los ojos fijos en John por encima del borde.

 

—Un cese al fuego.

 

La esperanza burbujeaba en el pecho de John mientras compartían una pequeña sonrisa, un frágil zarcillo de flirteo floreciendo entre ellos. John tomó su copa y la golpeó en un suave brindis contra la de Sherlock, sus dedos tocándose.

 

No se había sentido tan vivo en años.


	4. Chapter 4

John se encontraba pensando en Sherlock demasiado a menudo; mientras se arreglaba la barba, cuando iba en bicicleta a la universidad, mientras preparaba la cena e incluso cuando yacía acostado antes de dormir (lo que inevitablemente provocaba algunas masturbaciones urgentes), lo que lo hacía preguntarse si la gente podía verlo escrito en su rostro.

 

De hecho Mike hizo comentarios al respecto mientras esperaban en la fila del Starbucks para pedir un café.

 

—Has estado de buen humor en estos días –dijo Mike haciéndose escuchar sobre el ruido de platos y el silbido de las maquinas de café expreso.

 

—Ansioso por el final del semestre, supongo –en realidad John estaba esperando ver a Sherlock en la oficina en unos minutos. Habían disuelto el estricto horario y ahora podían usar la oficina a la hora que quisieran.

 

Sherlock había estado llegando alrededor de las diez en punto los últimos días, así que John decidió sorprenderlo con un café con leche esta mañana.

 

Acababa de poner la taza en el escritorio de Sherlock cuando llegó.

 

—¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Sherlock desenrollando su bufanda azul de alrededor del cuello.

 

—Es para ti, café con leche con dos de azúcar y una pizca de canela, espero que te guste.

 

Sherlock tomó un sorbo.

 

—Está perfecto, gracias.

 

—Es mi regalo a cambio de la excelente cena de acción de gracias –dijo John sonriendo.

 

—Pero ahora te debo una otra vez.

 

John tuvo la oportunidad de coquetear nuevamente.

 

—Esa es la idea.

 

La boca de Sherlock se torció en la esquina.

 

—Entonces te compraré una bebida alguna noche después del trabajo.

 

Compartieron otra sonrisa privada, la mirada de John bajando a los botones tentativamente apretados de la camisa de Sherlock que se tensaban sobre su pecho bien definido, la atmósfera se rompió cuando un estudiante golpeó la puerta de la oficina.

 

—Disculpe, profesor Holmes ¿puedo hablarle sobre mis notas?

 

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y luego hizo un gesto al estudiante para que entrara. John salió para dejarlos hablar en privado. Disfrutaba de su bebida mientras miraba a través de la ventana que se encontraba al final del pasillo, varios centímetros de nieve habían caído días atrás, cubriendo el campus con una brillante capa blanca. Observaba a los estudiantes que se apresuraban a ir a clases o que caminaban a la biblioteca, algunos de ellos tomados de las manos.

 

Los envidiaba un poco, sintiendo nostalgia por su propia juventud. Esos días se habían ido hace mucho tiempo, su cabello ahora era mayormente plateado, le dolía la rodilla derecha y las gafas eran una necesidad para poder ver las letras pequeñas, pero su corazón aún era joven,  y lo suficientemente tonto como para ser herido.

 

No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía Sherlock con respecto a él, pero había tenido suficientes relaciones en su vida para leer las señales, y ahora mismo estaba animado, a pesar de que…..

 

La duda rozó su confianza. Sherlock era diferente a cualquier persona que haya conocido, podía ser frío, distante, abrasivo e impredecible, pero también cálido e ingenioso, y cuando su sonrisa llegaba a sus ojos, su rostro se suavizaba, iluminando toda la habitación.

 

John sacudió la cabeza por la rapidez con que se estaba dejando llevar, debería tomárselo con calma, no hacerse ilusiones y estar preparado para el rechazo que bien podía ser educado o grosero. Su historial no era exactamente amigable y una parte de él temía que su reciente tregua fuera temporal. Tal vez solo se llevaban bien porque ambos eran forasteros, tal vez en cuanto terminara el año y estuvieran de vuelta en Inglaterra regresaría su amarga rivalidad.

 

Tal vez….. se dio cuenta con una sensación de hundimiento, Sherlock ya estaba vinculado a alguien en Cambridge: ¿novia? Parecía extremadamente improbable, ¿novio? Muy posiblemente. Pero Sherlock nunca ha mencionado a nadie, nunca recibe llamadas telefónicas furtivas, no tenía ninguna foto en exhibición….. pero uno nunca sabe.

 

Tomó otro sorbo de café, reflexionando sobre todas las posibilidades. Bueno, la vida es demasiado corta como para no arriesgarse y perseguir lo que uno quería. Si iba a ser derribado en llamas, bien podría serlo también Sherlock.

 

❦❦❦ 

 

Una semana después John se sentó frente a Sherlock en un taburete de madera con respaldo alto en un bar local. No era el tipo de lugar al que acostumbraran ir los estudiantes; las bebidas eran demasiado caras y la iluminación demasiado baja para poder tomar una buena selfie. Sin embargo, el personal de la facultad lo frecuentaba por la hora feliz.

 

Ambos ordenaron cervezas artesanales locales; una ámbar para John y una clara para Sherlock. Hablaron sobre el final del semestre, y la semana de finales a la vuelta de la esquina.

 

—¿Tienes algún plan para las vacaciones de invierno? –preguntó John casualmente recargándose sobre la cabina.

 

—Nada especial.

 

—¿No irás a casa para pasar navidad con tu familia?

 

—Trato de evitar las reuniones familiares tan a menudo como sea posible –dijo Sherlock mientras jugaba con su vaso– mi hermano y yo solemos estar en desacuerdo sobre la mayoría de las cosas, hemos arruinado más de una cena navideña.

 

—Yo tampoco me llevo bien con mi hermana. –John tomó un trago y se limpió la boca sintiendo que eso le daba pie para su siguiente pregunta. No había una forma sutil de hacer esto, así que siguió adelante– Entonces ¿no estarás tomando un vuelo para ver a alguien más? ¿Cómo una novia? ¿Novio, tal vez?

 

Sherlock le dio una mirada larga.

 

—Ninguno –respondió finalmente– me quedaré aquí.

 

—Bien –dijo John apresuradamente– quiero decir, también me quedaré –hizo una pausa, luego se lamió los labios– estoy soltero, como tú –allí, él lo había dicho. John contuvo la respiración en los cuales pasaron varios dolorosos segundos.

 

Sherlock dejó de jugar con su vaso de cerveza y se inclinó hacia delante con los ojos fijos en las manos.

 

—John debería decirte…..

 

—¡Mira quien está aquí! –la voz de Mike resonó en la habitación dirigiéndose al lugar en el que Sherlock y John se encontraban.

 

—Hola Mike –John saludó débilmente, maldiciéndolo en silencio por interrumpir un momento crucial.

 

—Quiero entregarles esto –Mike dejó caer su bolso en la mesa y hurgó en su interior sacando dos sobres rojos, entregando uno a cada uno– estoy organizando una pequeña fiesta el sábado, solo amigos y vecinos, además de las personas habituales del departamento, espero que puedan asistir.

 

—Genial, gracias –John tomó el sobre y miró a Sherlock, ansioso por saber lo que iba a decir, pero la expresión de su rostro estaba cerrada, sus ojos se dirigían hacia la mesa.

 

—¿Les importa si me uno a ustedes? –preguntó Mike con una sonrisa.

 

John vaciló.

 

—En realidad nosotros….

 

—Me estaba yendo –lo cortó Sherlock– mucho trabajo por hacer, ustedes dos quédense –se deslizó del taburete y se puso rápidamente su largo abrigo negro, arrojando unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa– tengan una ronda por mi cuenta.

 

John trató de llamar su atención con la mirada, instándole a quedarse, pero el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y desapareció hacia la salida, John lo miraba fijamente, consternado.

 

—Al parecer tiene prisa ¿no? –comentó Mike, ajeno a la conversación que acababa de interrumpir– creo que la fiesta va a estar buena, estoy pensando en invitar a Sarah de medicina interna, la conocer ¿verdad?

 

John asintió sin escuchar. Una parte de él quería perseguir a Sherlock, mientras que otra se sentía aplastada, incapaz de moverse. Permaneció desplomado en la cabina, bebiendo otra cerveza completamente abatido. Tal vez lo malinterpretó todo y terminó por asustar a Sherlock, tal vez simplemente no estaba interesado, tal vez lo había jodido.

 


	5. Chapter 5

El semestre llegó a su fin, las pruebas se calificaron, las calificaciones finales se presentaron y los estudiantes había huido del campus nuevamente dejando a John con el tiempo necesario para ponerse al día con las tares domésticas y las actividades mundanas. Gracias a la evasión mutua, no había visto a Sherlock desde su repentina salida del bar.

 

Cuando llegó el día de la fiesta de Mike, John se obligó a cambiarse de una vieja sudadera con capucha y tenis, a unos pantalones de mezclilla negros con una camisa azul y un saco gris. En realidad no quería ir, pero tampoco quería pasar otra noche abatido en casa, solo. Él realmente había caído muy duro con Sherlock, pero debía seguir adelante.

 

Llego a la mitad de la fiesta, la comida y las bebidas fluían tan rápido como las conversaciones, todos con el espíritu en alto. John quería dejarse arrastrar por el estado de ánimo optimista, pero se sentía devastado.

 

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida e intercambió bromas tratando de pasar un buen rato. Finalmente se quedó parado en la mesa del buffet decidiendo que postre probar.

 

—Los cupcakes de velvet son una buena opción.

 

John volteó a su izquierda para saber quién había hablado. Lo primero que vio fue el largo cabello castaño, después los bonitos ojos y una cálida sonrisa, luego reconoció a Sarah, profesora de medicina interna. Se habían reunido mientras formaban parte del mismo comité de desarrollo curricular. Se enderezó y extendió su mano.

 

—Sarah ¿cómo estás?

 

—Bien, gracias –contestó mientras estrechaba su mano, sus pendientes brillaban mientras lanzaba su cabello sobre su hombro– buena fiesta ¿no?

 

—Muy agradable.

 

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

 

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo un poco extraño?

 

John hizo una pausa.

 

—Seguro, creo.

 

—Fuiste tú ¿verdad? ¿Quién tuvo esa discusión con el otro profesor en una conferencia? ¿Ese clip de YouTube que se volvió viral hace dos años?

 

John sintió que se ponía rojo, al parecer eso siempre lo perseguiría.

 

—Um, si, fue en una sesión del panel sobre comunicación de la ciencia al público en Barcelona.

 

—Oh, Dios mío, estuviste fantástico –se rio Sarah tocando su brazo– el otro tipo llamó a tu blog _“pasta caliente para las masas”_ y tú le contestaste que su sitio web era _“una aburrida masturbación cerebral que nadie quería leer”._ Eso describe la mitad de los artículos que tengo que revisar.

 

John esbozó una sonrisa.

 

—No fue muy profesional de mi parte.

 

—No, pero todos desearíamos poder decir lo que realmente estamos  pensando en voz alta –ella sonrió y tomó un pastelito– alguien dijo que el otro profesor también está enseñando aquí este año ¿es eso cierto?

 

—Compartimos la oficina.

 

—Estas bromeando –contestó con los ojos ensanchados.

 

—Me temo que no –dijo John negando con la cabeza.

 

—¿Cómo está funcionando?

 

John eligió una trufa de chocolate de la bandeja de postres, preguntándose cómo debería responder.

 

—Es complicado.

 

—Apuesto a que si.

 

Mientras continuaban hablando John comenzó a tener un sentimiento cálido hacia Sarah; ella era inteligente y divertida y, si él no se equivocaba otra vez, ella estaba coqueteando con él, alisándose el pelo y ocasionalmente tocándole el brazo o el hombro mientras platicaban. Su atención era un bálsamo a su magullado ego, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de si quería perseguir su interés a cambio. Pero mientras tanto, él estaba más que feliz de disfrutar de su compañía.

 

Se movieron a un conjunto de sillas en un rincón, animados en su conversación. Ella le estaba preguntando sobre Oxford cuando él levantó la vista, sintiendo que estaban siendo observados. Allí, al otro lado de la habitación pudo ver un cabello oscuro y hombros delgados que se fundían con la multitud. John lo miró, seguro de que había sido Sherlock. O tal vez su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, por lo que decidió ignorarlo y centrarse en Sarah.

 

El final de la noche se encontró acompañando a Sarah a su auto, sus respiraciones sacando vapor blanco debido al frío. Sarah sacó sus llaves, se apoyó en la puerta del conductor y antes de abrirla miró a John.

 

—Bueno, me alegro de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de hablar, me lo he pasado muy bien.

 

—Yo también.

 

Ella sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsa, tomó la mano de John y la levantó.

 

—Aquí –ella presionó la tinta contra su piel– mi número ¿me llamarías después de los días festivos?

 

John sonrió al mirar los números garabateados en su palma.

 

—Me gustaría eso.

 

—A mi también –se inclinó para depositar un casto beso en su mejilla y él la abrazó brevemente, inhalando un aroma suave y dulce.

 

Ella se apartó y abrió la puerta, deslizándose en el asiento del conductor.

 

—¿Oh, está tan frío! –se estremeció riendo, y encendió el motor.

 

John retrocedió levantando la mano para despedirse mientras la observaba alejarse. Volvió a mirarse la palma de la  mano con una mezcla de orgullo y melancolía antes de ponerse los guantes.

 

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encorvó en su abrigo y bufanda, comenzando a caminar de regreso a casa. Levantó la vista observando un puñado de estrellas visibles en el claro cielo nocturno. Pronto llegó al campus y decidió desviarse rápidamente a su oficina para recoger un libro que había olvidado. Tendría mucho tiempo para leer este fin de semana ya que no tenía otros planes.

 

El edificio estaba oscuro y silencioso mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su puerta. Era un poco extraño estar ahí solo tan tarde. Sacó las llaves y rápidamente abrió la puerta, encendió la lámpara de su escritorio, la cálida luz inundó su pequeño espacio, se quitó el abrigo y el saco, el radiador de vapor arrancó y llenó el lugar de abundante calor seco. Revisó pilas de papeles en busca del libro, tratando de recordar dónde lo había puesto.

 

—¿Es ella realmente tu tipo?

 

John se dio la vuelta, la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, preparado para luchar. Sherlock estaba en la puerta, su largo abrigo formando una dramática silueta.

 

—¡Jesús! No te acerques así a la gente –espetó John, con los hombros tensos. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, tratando de calmar sus nervios– así que estabas en la fiesta de Mike –dijo acusadoramente– ¿me seguiste hasta aquí?

 

Sherlock no respondió, quedándose en la puerta.

 

—¿Vas a llamarla?

 

—Cristo ¿nos espiaste? –John sintió la ira hirviendo en su pecho aturdido por la audacia de Sherlock– ¿cómo es eso de tu incumbencia? ¿por qué estas aquí?

 

Sherlock entro en la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de él quitándose el abrigo y arrojándolo sobre su silla.

 

—No tuvimos la oportunidad de terminar nuestra conversación.

 

—Correcto, porque saliste corriendo del bar lo más rápido que pudiste y luego desapareciste durante días.

 

—Lo sé –Sherlock se apoyó contra una de las paredes de manera suave– he estado pensando sobre nosotros.

 

—No hay un nosotros –gruñió John, cansado de la constante rotación de Sherlock entre su estado frío y cálido. Ya había tenido suficiente de ver como sus emociones eran pateadas.

 

Sherlock miró a John sin inmutarse.

 

—El viejo dicho de que hay una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio se aplica a nosotros, si me sintiera indiferente….. no estaría aquí.

 

John lo miró fijamente, analizando las palabras de Sherlock, su ira se disipó, pero se mantuvo cauteloso, inseguro de lo que estaba sucediendo.

 

Sherlock inhaló, luego hablo.

 

—Esa noche en el bar cuando dijiste que estabas soltero, trate de decirte…. –el genio tragó y miró hacia otro lado– trate de decirte que no soy bueno para las relaciones, que no quería involucrarme, pero luego, mientras hablabas con Stamford me di cuenta de que podrías ser la primera persona con quien haría una excepción. Entré en pánico.

 

John recibió la información tratando de resolver la maraña de sentimientos, sorprendido por la confesión de Sherlock.

 

—Y francamente, me molesta –continuó Sherlock sonando más como su habitual yo– eres la última persona que esperaba que me atrajera….. es una locura.

 

La boca de John se curvó involuntariamente en una sonrisa.

 

—Conozco el sentimiento –dio un paso tentativo hacia delante, atraído por Sherlock, sin estar seguro si podía acercarse más.

 

Sherlock lo miró, su rostro era una mezcla de desafío y vulnerabilidad.

 

—Se supone que debemos odiarnos –dijo confundido, enojado y necesitado.

 

John dio otro paso, su propia confusión se aclaró cuando miró a Sherlock, cayendo bajo el hechizo de esos fascinantes ojos y sus oscuros rizos, ese largo cuello y esos lujosos labios. Sus inhibiciones se derritieron y se acercó dándole a Sherlock la oportunidad de alejarse, lo cual no hizo.

 

John se acercó un poco más hasta que sus cuerpos se fundieron en las sombras de la oficina, el espacio entre ellos cargado de una intensa energía. Su mirada pasó de los ojos de Sherlock a su boca.

 

—¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto? –murmuró.

 

La respiración de Sherlock se aceleró, y contestó en voz baja.

 

—No lo sé.

 

—Creo que lo sabes –John se inclinó, colocando sus manos ligeramente sobre la cintura de Sherlock y dejó que sus labios tocaran los del pelinegro; cálidos y suaves. Sherlock inhaló temblorosamente y John lo besó otra vez, moviendo las yemas de sus dedos para acunar su cuello. Podía sentir el pulso acelerado de Sherlock, sintió como su vacilación se desvanecía y sus manos se deslizaron por sus hombros para acercarlo aún más.

 

_“¡Oh! la boca de Sherlock se sentía tan bien”_ , sus dedos largos extendidos contra su espalda, la piel de su cuello perfumada. Este momento imposible estaba sucediendo, sus labios vagaban saboreando, dejando el número de teléfono impreso en la mano de John completamente olvidado.

 

Todas sus dudas se estaban desmoronando, la creciente oleada de calor que pedía por más, sus bocas mordiéndose, jugando con toques cada vez más ásperos, más posesivos.

 

John pasó sus manos por la espalda de Sherlock, curvando sus palmas por debajo de su culo. Sherlock gimió cuando John empujó su pelvis contra la de él, apretando sus pollas pesadas entre ellos, su lengua probando la boca caliente de Sherlock mientras se presionaban contra la pared.

 

Esto era una locura, llevándose como si fueran dos adolescentes cachondos en un armario de limpieza, pero maldita sea, era emocionante. John se preguntó vagamente si las cámaras de seguridad estaban instaladas en algún lugar de la oficina, pero lo descaró sabiendo que no había presupuesto para ese nivel de monitoreo.

 

—Dios, quería esto –murmuró contra el cuello de Sherlock, disfrutando de los sonidos que salían de su garganta, el bulto de su polla rozando contra su muslo. Cubrió la boca de Sherlock con la suya, alejándose con una sugerente succión en su labio inferior– te quiero en mi boca.

 

—Baja sobre mi –Sherlock jadeó– hazlo.

 

John buscó a tientas la cremallera de los pantalones de Sherlock, sus respiraciones eran aceleradas y jadeantes, sus bocas se movían juntas hasta que finalmente John liberó el botón y el cierre de los pantalones. Cayó de rodillas, con la polla de Sherlock rígida y pesada en su mano.

 

Separó los labios, guiando la rosada corona hacia su ansiosa boca, la intimidad de la piel salada y almizclada inundando sus sentidos. Su cabeza daba vueltas, sus labios y su lengua adoraban y alababan la belleza de la polla rosada y húmeda de Sherlock, su mano persuadiéndole, dándole un masaje a la belleza rechoncha y venosa, su lengua lamiendo las trémulas gotas de liquido pre seminal. Los largos dedos de Sherlock se aferraban a su cabello, sus suaves gemidos cada vez más desesperados.

 

John ansiaba esto, la lujuria, la necesidad, el abandono desenfrenado, el piso debajo de sus rodillas y la saliva corriendo por su barbilla, el gemido roto de Sherlock, el puño contra sus labios reprimiendo un grito mientras se estremecía, corriéndose caliente y duro en la boca de John.

 

Les tomó un tiempo para volver a la realidad. John se movió para sentarse en el suelo con la espalda recargada contra la pared, Sherlock se subió los pantalones y se agachó para sentarse a su lado. Estaban en silencio, todavía tranquilizando sus respiraciones, el radiador emitía un débil silbido. John se frotó la rodilla dolorida, lanzando una mirada a Sherlock sin saber que decir, habían cruzado una línea, y no tenía ni idea de lo vendría después.

 

Sherlock se encontró con su mirada, dándole la respuesta perfecta.

 

—Ven a mi casa –dijo en voz baja– te debo otro favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Embustero John Watson: tomará tu número y prometerá llamar, y después follará al chico lindo tras el cual ha estado interesado durante años.


	6. Chapter 6

El resto de la noche fue un recuerdo borroso: el dormitorio de Sherlock, las sábanas desordenadas, la piel desnuda, extremidades enredadas, bocas, cabello, lenguas, dedos, muslos cálidos y pegajosos, sueño profundo y saciado.

 

Cuando John se despertó a la mañana siguiente miró su reloj y luego se acurrucó contra su almohada. Eran las ocho en punto. De pronto la realidad lo golpeó, estaba en la cama de Sherlock completamente desnudo. Se dio la vuelta solo para encontrar que la otra mitad de la cama estaba vacía.

 

John extendió su mano tocando suavemente el espacio en el colchón donde Sherlock había estado dormido, no creyendo del todo que su noche juntos realmente hubiera pasado. Cerró los ojos saboreando el recuerdo del cuerpo de Sherlock presionado contra el suyo, la forma en que lo había mirado por debajo de las oscuras pestañas mientras lo chupaba y acariciaba llevándolo a un estado de felicidad.

 

Se estiró frotándose el sueño de los ojos, atraído por el olor del café. Miró por la ventana encantado por la vista de grandes copos de nieve que caían del cielo. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Sherlock entró con dos tazas de café humeantes. Lo único que traía puesto era una bata zul atada descuidadamente alrededor de su cintura.

 

—Lo tomas negro, si no recuerdo mal –Sherlock le entregó una taza y luego se arrastró nuevamente por debajo de las sábanas junto a John.

 

Tomaron un sorbo de su café viendo caer la nieve cómodamente, tranquilos, ajustándose al nuevo estado de su relación. Se sentía natural estar aquí, pensó John, el piso de Sherlock de alguna manera parecía mucho más un hogar que el suyo propio. A pesar de todas las afirmaciones de no ser bueno en las relaciones, Sherlock estaba haciendo un gran trabajo.

 

John terminó su café y dejó a un lado la taza, salió por un costado de la cama para hacer un viaje rápido al baño, cuando regresó sintió el impulso de deslizar sus manos más allá de la tela que se abría en el pecho de Sherlock, queriendo rastrear cada músculo y hueso con sus dedos y boca.

 

Deslizó su mano por el brazo de Sherlock atrayéndolo más cerca, besándolo a lo largo de la curva de su mandíbula, inclinando su cabeza para encontrar sus labios.

 

—Buenos días –sonrió complacido por la cálida respuesta de Sherlock, acarició su mejilla sintiendo el rastrojo áspero contra las yemas de sus dedos.

 

John cambió su peso para encontrar una mejor posición, la mancha de tinta en su palma lo distrajo, rápidamente cerro el puño recordando lo que era. Pero fue demasiado lento, Sherlock también lo había visto. El genio rodeó la muñeca de John con sus dedos, levantándola para inspeccionar los borrosos números.

 

—Voy a lavarlo –John comenzó a salir de la cama de nuevo, pero Sherlock apretó su muñeca con más fuerza tirando de él bruscamente.

 

—No te molestes, podemos encargarnos de eso aquí –inclinó la cabeza hacia la palma de la mano de John y pasó la lengua a lo largo de la tinta formando un sendero caliente y húmedo.

 

—Oh…. –John gimió, sorprendido por la crudeza del gesto.

 

Sherlock lamió la palma de John nuevamente, girando su lengua en un elaborado patrón, luego guio la mano entre sus piernas, cerrando la palma húmeda alrededor de su polla.

 

—Se removerá de inmediato –murmuró Sherlock acercándose para capturar la boca de John, su bata deslizándose del hombro.

 

John se estaba ahogando en sensaciones: el beso compartido con sabor a café, el brillo satinado de la bata, el calor de la polla de Sherlock en su mano y su propia polla que se alzaba en señal de saludo. Gimió de alegría, rodó encima del cuerpo de Sherlock, sujetándolo por debajo de él. Su fantasía finalmente se había convertido en una satisfactoria realidad.

 

—Deberíamos haber declarado una tregua hace siglos –le acarició la oreja a Sherlock, amando la forma en que éste estiraba el cuello en reacción.

 

—Mmm….. ¿en Barcelona?

 

—Tal vez –se rió John, pasando tranquilamente los dedos desde la raíz hasta la punta de la polla de Sherlock– podríamos haber usado todo ese tiempo peleando en algo más entretenido.

 

Sherlock murmuró complacido hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello de John.

 

—Los dos somos unos idiotas, desperdiciando toda esa energía.

 

—Nadie creería esto –sonrió John– nosotros dos en la cama.

 

—Irene Adler lo haría.

 

—Cierto –John movió sus manos hacia las caderas de Sherlock y rodó sobre su espalda, persuadiendo a su amante para que se sentara a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Cuando miró hacia arriba se maravillo al verlo con el cabello en un lío de rizos, una bata apenas colgando, los ojos de un azul verde fascinante y su piel rosada por la quemadura causada por su barba– eres hermoso –suspiró John, deslizando sus manos sobre los suaves globos del culo de Sherlock.

 

—Me gusta tu barba –admitió Sherlock, arrastrando sus dedos por la mejilla erizada de John, curvando su otra mano alrededor de sus dos pollas, acariciándolas juntas– te hace parecer distinguido.

 

—¿No demasiado viejo? –John se mordió el labio, su polla cada vez más dura.

 

—Solo lo suficientemente mayor –sonrió Sherlock con un brillo en sus ojos– para un papá.

 

John le devolvió la sonrisa preguntándose si ese comentario era algo más que una broma. Agarro el culo de Sherlock empujándolo lentamente en su mano, disfrutando de la deliciosa fricción de sus pollas atrapado en el placer del momento.

 

Tras relajarse otra hora en la cama, finalmente se levantaron para ducharse y comer un buen desayuno. John revisó ociosamente su teléfono ignorando algunos mensajes sin importancia, dándose cuenta tardíamente de que era el día de Nochebuena.

 

Miró por la ventana, la nieve seguía cayendo, las calles estaban tranquilas, excepto por el retumbar de un lento camión de arado. Debería irse a casa, darle a Sherlock algo de tiempo a solas en caso de que no quisiera que estuviera con él todo el día. Seleccionó su aplicación de Uber y pidió un carro, poniéndose de pie cuando su teléfono sonó unos minutos después.

 

—Me voy a casa –anunció John recogiendo su abrigo que descansaba en el respaldo de una silla– necesito llamar a mi hermana para desearle una feliz navidad y hacer algunas cosas.

 

Sherlock levantó la vista de su teléfono.

 

—Oh, esperaba que pudieras quedarte.

 

John aprovechó la oportunidad.

 

—Puedo volver más tarde.

 

—Trae una botella de vino, uno rojo decente que vaya bien con el boeuf bourguignon.

 

John sonrió astutamente deslizando los brazos en su abrigo.

 

—¿Me vas a alimentar de nuevo?

 

Sherlock le dirigió una mirada ardiente.

 

—En todos los sentidos imaginables.

 

John hizo una pausa, suspendido por la vasta gama de posibilidades que la tarde traería consigo.

 

—¿Debo pasar por la farmacia también, comprar…… algo? –vaciló no queriendo arruinar el momento y soltar las palabras _“lubricante y condones”._

 

—¿Regalitos de navidad? –Sherlock terminó sugestivamente levantando una ceja.

 

John se echó a reír inclinándose para darle un largo beso a su amante.

 

—Estoy seguro de que hay un chiste que podría contarse acerca de deslizarse por tu chimenea esta noche.

 

—Mmmm….. –Sherlock sonrió en un segundo beso– la navidad de repente es mucho más atractiva.

 

El teléfono de John sonó por segunda vez y se retiró a regañadientes.

 

—Te veré esta noche.

 

Mientras iba de camino a casa John se sentía cálido con el sabor del beso de Sherlock todavía en sus labios. Se maravilló de lo diferente que era todo entre ellos ahora, transformándolos de enemigos a amantes en un semestre. En silencio agradeció a Mike Stamford por haberlo reunido con su archi enemigo, sirviendo como un cupido accidental; a Irene Adler por abrir sus ojos a sus verdaderos deseos; y a Sarah por incitar a los celos de Sherlock lo suficiente como para que finalmente hablara.

 

John sonrió para si mismo, su buen humor influyó en la generosa propina que le dio al conductor. Salió a la nieve, dejando que unos copos cayeran sobre su cara. Estaba esperando por la velada de esta noche, lo que sucediera al día siguiente y por las próximas semanas. Lo que pase cuando regresen a Inglaterra…… era demasiado pronto para decirlo, pero tenía la sensación de que las cosas iban a funcionar. Podría llamarse que era una pizca de intuición.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llegamos al final ¡gracias por acompañarme en esta pequeña aventura. 
> 
> Nuevamente mil gracias a 221b_careful_what_you_wish_for por permitirme traducir ésta maravillosa historia.

**Author's Note:**

> Si claro John, todas esas tontería que te molestan y te ponen caliente.


End file.
